Regalo
by Selector18
Summary: Kazuto de ya 19 años, decide darle una pequeña sorpresa a Asuna por su cumpleaños... ¿Que será lo que tiene planeado para este día? Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Reki Kawahara.
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Reki Kawahara yo solo me permito jugar un poco con ellos XD. Sin nada mas que decir disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Regalo**

* * *

 ** _Japón 30 de setiembre del 2028, 07:15 am._**

Tomando su teléfono móvil en manos y tecleando un corto mensaje, se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta de su habitación, bajó las escaleras con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y con solo una cosa en mente en esa tranquila mañana o mejor dicho una sola persona en mente.

Luego de terminar con su desayuno se preparó para salir y tomando su motocicleta, el joven pelinegro emprendió su rumbo a toda velocidad sintiendo como la fresca brisa de la mañana acariciaba su rostro y persistía en despeinar sus negros cabellos aún por debajo del casco que traía.

.

.

Un sonido muy conocido logró despertar a la hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos castaños, que yacía aún tendida en su amplia cama, abriendo y cerrando sus hermosos ojos color avellana repetidas veces para poder acostumbrarse a la luz del sol que se colaba por su ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara.

Al desperezarse completamente, estiró levemente su mano derecha hacia un objeto que estaba acomodado en su mesita de noche y que había propiciado su despertar.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y en vez de mostrar una mueca de disgusto al haber sido despertada repentinamente _(aún antes de que su alarma sonara),_ esbozó una amplia sonrisa al revisar su teléfono y encontrarse con un mensaje de su amado novio.

...

...

...

 ** _De: Kazuto_**

 ** _Buenos días hermosa, ya es hora de levantarse..._**  
 ** _Hoy te espera un gran día y creo que no hace falta que te diga que voy a secuestrarte un rato, quiero tenerte solo para mi... al menos por un momento._**

 ** _Te amo._**

...

...

...

Al terminar de leer el mensaje suspiró profundamente, pero no fue un suspiro de cansancio, sino mas bien uno de emoción y ansiedad al no saber que era lo que Kazuto tenía pensado para ese día.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al sanitario, se metió en la tina y tomó un largo y relajante baño caliente, mientras pensaba en lo que Kazuto estaría planeando para ese día.

Si bien él no era bueno con las palabras, sin duda lo compensaba con los tiernos detalles y hermosas sorpresas que le daba. Y es que él podía ser tan apasionado, romántico y detallista que Asuna no podía evitar amarlo cada día más. A sus bromas, su carácter, su ingenuidad de niño distraído pese a sus 19 años y próximo a los 20, amaba cada parte de él que no podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de estar con alguien que no fuera él.

Y Asuna siguió así, sumida en sus pensamientos un largo rato, con los ojos cerrados y completamente relajada en aquel baño, que si bien no era tan grande como el de la casa de sus padres, de igual manera no se quedaba muy atrás en cuanto al tamaño.

Si, Asuna ya no vivía con su madre, padre y hermano. Hacía ya como tres meses que decidió mudarse y con la ayuda de Kazuto logró encontrar aquel departamento que ahora la acogía. No era de los típicos apartamentos en los que estaban unos a lado de otros muy pegados y que constaban solo de una pequeña habitación evitando usar el mayor espacio posible. Este era grande, y digno para la hija de un importante empresario, que podía costear algo que podía compararse a la gran casa de sus padres. El apartamento contaba con dos recamaras, un baño bastante amplio, una cocina y una pequeña sala. Sin duda era perfecto para ella, quién con sus ahora 21 años _(que los cumplía ese mismo día)_ buscaba de alguna forma su libertad fuera de la protección paterna.

Estaba tan distraída que no advirtió ningún ruido, sino hasta que unos fuertes brazos la tomaron desprevenida y la halaron hacia un fuerte pecho cubierto por una camiseta negra.

Ante el repentino ataque, Asuna se asustó un poco, pero al reconocer al dueño de aquellos brazos y aspirar esa dulce fragancia que tanto amaba y que era tan familiar para ella, solo pudo soltar una risilla divertida.

\- No deberías de entrar de esa manera Kirito kun - se acercó más a él, afianzando el abrazo

\- Lo siento, te asusté? - preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro - no sé como no te diste cuenta, si hice bastante ruido - enarco una ceja en señal de duda.

Asuna rió divertida y luego sin separarse del abrazo respondió - jaja estaba bastante concentrada... Mas bien dime, ¿que estas haciendo aquí Kirito kun?, aún es muy temprano - preguntó fingiendo un tono ofendido ya que en realidad ella amaba cuando él aparecía así de improviso y la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

\- Hum?!. Estas diciéndome que no quieres que esté aquí - preguntó separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos, haciendo un puchero con su boca que lo hacía ver bastante infantil - vaya y yo que me levanté temprano solo para verte - dijo en un tono triste un tanto exagerado pero a la vez muy gracioso.

\- N-no me refiero a eso kirito kun - dijo en un tono un poco avergonzado y tartamudeando un poco - yo digo a-aquí, conmigo... a-ahora - bajó levemente la vista mientras sus mejillas se tornaban en un rojo furioso por la vergüenza.

Kazuto no pareció darse cuenta de lo que hablaba hasta que el también bajó la mirada hacia aquella tina en la que se encontraba su querida novia y fue en ese punto, que comprendió que se había metido hasta el baño de la muchacha sin siquiera reparar en la desnudez de la misma. Tan metido en su deseo de sorprenderla que él también terminó por sorprenderse.

Y así, con la cara mas roja que un tomate trató de disculparse.

\- E-eh... lo siento, te juro que no me di cuenta Asuna - movía las manos de un lado a otro y volteaba la cabeza levemente para evitar mirar algo más, cosa que era imposible a estas alturas, pues si! tenía las ganas, si! quería ver algo - e-es en serio, no fue a propósito.

Afortunadamente el agua estaba lleno de espuma _(gracias al jabón especial que usa ella para bañarse)_ , que solo se le podía llegar a ver claramente cuando ella se movía _(cosa que evitaba hacer a toda costa en este punto)_ _,_ pero aún así también se podía ver un poco el inicio de sus pechos.

Y aunque ellos ya habían estado _"juntos",_ aunque solo un par de veces en el mundo real, aún así sentían vergüenza de ellos mismos.

Asuna esbozó una mueca que trataba forzadamente de imitar una sonrisa dijo - n-no importa kirito kun, te creo... p-pero sera mejor que salgas, no tardaré - El pelinegro asintió con fuerza y se dirigió rápidamente a la sala en la espera de su amada.

Unos minutos después la joven salió del cuarto de baño - ya estoy lista kirito kun - dijo al entrar en la habitación pero dejando a un Kazuto sin aliento ante tanta belleza.

Asuna vestía un lindo vestido rosa con un largo cinco centímetros por arriba de las rodillas, ajustado en la parte superior, delineando así perfectamente su pequeña cintura y sus bien dotados pechos, pero un poco suelto en la parte de abajo dejando ver sus largas piernas, algo sencillo pero que sin duda hacía resaltar muy bien el esbelto cuerpo de la joven. Su pelo suelto sin sus características trenzas en la parte trasera, pues aún estaba húmedo por el baño, levemente maquillada pero sin exagerar y dándole un completo aire de princesa, aunque para él siempre se veía como una verdadera princesa y no era el único que lo veía así, todos cuantos conocían a la muchacha se quedaban estupefactos ante su belleza.

Simplemente _"perfecta"_ pensó kazuto en cuanto la vio caminar hasta quedar frente a él.

Se sintió tan afortunado de que esa hermosa mujer parada frente a sí, dedicándole una mirada tímida y avergonzada fuera sólo para él.

-Kazuto kun!? _-_ aventuró tímidamente una vez mas la joven, pues hacía un rato que lo estaba llamando y él parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Estas hermosa, Asuna - dijo tranquilamente una vez que logró reaccionar, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla levemente en un rose tierno y suave - y no solo hoy... siempre estas hermosa Asuna - la miró con tanta ternura reflejada en sus profundos ojos negros que podrían derretir a cualquiera.

El rostro de Asuna se tiñó en un leve sonrojo - gra-gracias Kazuto kun - le devolvió la sonrisa algo avergonzada por las palabras del joven _(y es que él no solía ser tan abierto con lo que sentía que sin duda logró sorprender a la muchacha)_ y tomó la mano que se posaba sobre su mejilla para luego acercarse a su rostro.

Kazuto estando solo a unos centímetros de ella susurró despacio pero muy claro para que ella pueda escucharlo - feliz cumpleaños Asuna.

Terminó con el espacio entre ellos y fue en busca de esos dulces labios que tanto lo llamaban a ser probados una vez y otra vez, así incontables veces.

Ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquella muestra de cariño. Él, la tomo de la nuca entre su largo cabello y de la cintura atrayendola más hacia sí, en tanto ella lo abrazaba por el cuello buscando profundizar aquella caricia.

Sus labios rozándose una y otra vez, primero despacio y suave solo disfrutando de la cercanía del otro para luego ir aumentando el ritmo y la intensidad en busca de un contacto más demandante, afianzando el abrazo y pegándose completamente al cuerpo del otro, acabando así con el más mínimo espacio entre ambos.

Entre apasionados y dulces besos fueron caminando a la salida, conscientes de que si seguían de esa forma terminarían por quedarse en el departamento de Asuna y no era una mala idea para ninguno de los dos, pero Kazuto tenía algo preparado para ella y no podía ocupar mucho de su tiempo ya que luego tendrían que ir a una fiesta organizada por sus amigos para ella y luego estaba el hecho de que, aunque ya no viviera con sus padres, también quería pasar ese día con ellos _(al menos un momento)._ Esta era la razón por la cual, aunque quisieran estar todo el día juntos _(y vaya que si querían)_ no podrían y también la razón por la que Kazuto había ido tan temprano a buscarla.

Al salir tuvieron que separarse muy para el pesar de ambos, se tomaron de las manos y caminaron hasta la motocicleta de Kazuto y fue en ese momento que Asuna se arrepintió de ponerse vestido.

Había olvidado completamente ese pequeño detalle. Por lo que al llegar frente a esta se quedo mirando fijamente el móvil tratando de ver la forma de subir sin que se le levante el vestido.

\- Si quieres podemos ir en tren - soltó al notar la preocupación de Asuna.

Realmente no le importaba en que viajar, no, si podía estar con ella, no le importaba inclusive si tenían que ir caminando.

\- No, no importa Kirito kun, vamonos que se hace tarde - dijo Asuna dispuesta a esperar para subirse al vehículo.

\- Insisto, no quiero que te sientas incómoda - miró su ropa comprensivo, aún así no quería que se pusiera otra cosa sólo para poder viajar en su moto.

Asuna negó nuevamente y se acercó mas a la moto haciendo ademan de que no se preocupara.

Cuando Kazuto subió le tocó a Asuna hacer lo mismo, con algo de dificultad se sentó al estilo de princesa para evitar inconvenientes al bajar luego y se acercó completamente a Kazuto aferrándose a su cintura, pegándose completamente a él.

Como era temprano fueron a desayunar a un lujoso local. Ambos estaban felices de poder estar juntos, hablaron de la fiesta que venía después, rieron y disfrutaron plenamente de la compañía.

Pasearon un poco por el centro de Tokio, visitaban las tiendas y el gran parque, que había sido testigo de su cita en su primer aniversario como pareja.

Y siguieron así, jugando y caminando tomados de las manos hasta que la hora del almuerzo llegó y pidieron una mesa frente a una gran ventana que daba vista a un hermoso jardín.

\- Asuna... - aventuró el pelinegro, atrayendo completamente la atención y la mirada femenina - feliz cumpleaños Asuna - dijo extendiendo una hermosa cajita en forma rectangular frente a ella y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

Asuna tomó la cajita y la abrió encontrándose con un hermoso collar de plata, con un pequeño dije en forma de lagrima.

\- Esto es! - abrió grande los ojos y llevándose una mano a la boca muy emocionada - m-muchas gracias Kirito kun es hermoso... es igual a...

\- Si, es igual al corazón de Yui cuando sucedió aquello - dijo recordando como el sistema cardenal casi borra todo dato acerca de su pequeña, pero que afortunadamente él pudo impedir convirtiéndola en un objeto, objeto que luego Asuna transformó en un collar _(como el que tenía frente a sí ahora),_ y que en el tiempo restante que estuvieron en SAO no se había quitado en ningún momento, usándolo como recordatorio de los buenos aunque cortos momentos que pasaron con ella en aquella cabaña del piso veintidós y también como una promesa de que volverían a reunirse los tres, promesa que se cumplió varios meses mas tarde cuando Asuna por fin despertó de la pesadilla de ALO.

\- Es hermoso, pónmela kirito kun - Asuna hablaba tratando de contener lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por la emoción.

Kazuto se paró y fue hasta el asiento de ella, se colocó justo detrás de Asuna y tomando su largo cabello lo apartó gentilmente para colocarle la hermosa y delicada cadenilla en su fino y elegante cuello y aprovechando el momento para depositar un beso en la nívea piel expuesta. Asuna se sonrojó furiosamente por el acto del pelinegro y bajó la mirada avergonzada a la mesa frente a sí. Kazuto al ver su tierna reacción, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y una mirada llena de ternura le dijo.

\- Te queda hermoso, Asuna...

Al terminar ambos salieron y subieron nuevamente a la moto de Kazuto, ya pronto sería hora de la reunión con sus amigos y él la llevaría al lugar.

Pero, mientras sentía la suave brisa acariciando su rostro y se aferraba con fuerza a la figura masculina, se percató que no estaban yendo al lugar acordado con sus amigos.

Más bien entraron en un vecindario donde se podía apreciar hermosas casas de un muy buen tamaño, pero sin llegar a ser muy grandes como para compararse a la casa Yuuki y de un estilo del japonés tradicional. Igual a la casa de Kazuto y que a Asuna tanto le gustaba por brindarle tanta calidez desde que entra a hasta que sale cada vez que la visita.

Pasaban una tras otra, una mas linda que la anterior y Asuna no entendía que hacían en un lugar así pero eso no le impedía admirar cada una de las casas.

Hasta que se detuvieron repentinamente frente a una. Kazuto bajó y ayudo a Asuna con lo mismo, la tomó de las manos y la llevó hasta la entrada - ¿Que hacemos aquí Kirito kun?, acaso venimos junto algún conocido tuyo? - preguntó ingenua.

A lo que Kazuto negó levemente y luego le sonrió confiado - venimos por otra cosa Asuna - El pelinegro abrió la puerta y dejó que ella pasara primero.

\- P-pero no hay nada! - exclamo sorprendida.

\- Te gusta? - le preguntó abrazándola por la espalda y aprovechando el momento para inhalar aquella dulce fragancia de su amada. Y ella con esa frase por fin entendió a que venía todo eso y el porque de la casa vacía. Bueno... al menos eso creyó...

\- No puede ser - dijo volteando la cabeza un poco para poder mirarlo - es cierto esto kirito kun!? - le preguntó con cierto brillo en sus ojos y con emoción.

\- Si, que te parece?

\- Me parece genial, la casa está muy hermosa!

Asuna estaba tan emocionada y kazuto se sentía orgulloso de que le gustara la casa que había elegido para ambos, hasta que...

\- Me alegra que también vas a volverte independiente y a mudarte como yo - la sonrisa de Kazuto se desfiguro hasta quedar en una expresión de duda, mientras miraba a la joven tratando de entender a que quería llegar diciendo eso - es bueno que tú también tengas un lugar para ti Kirito kun, me alegro por ti - decía totalmente emocionada.

Y dejando a un Kazuto completamente confundido. ¿Acaso no había entendido que indirectamente muy directo le estaba diciendo que quería que vivieran juntos?

\- T-te equivocas Asuna... no la compré para mi - dijo soltando una risa algo nerviosa esperando que al finse diera cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle.

\- Aahh! En- entonces... - por fin! pensó kazuto - es para Suguha san?

Nuevamente quedó aún mas desconcertado. ¿Acaso no era obvio que esa casa solo podía ser para ellos dos?

Reprimiendo con dificultad una risilla se atrevió a por fin hablar de una vez - a lo que me refiero Asuna... - la giro para poder verla perfectamente a los ojos y ella con una expresión de duda en su rostro no hacía mas que mirarlo esperando que terminara lo que había empezado - es que... no la compré para mi.

Ella estaba atenta a cada una de sus palabras mirándolo con ingenuidad y él se aguantaba las ganas que tenía de besarla mientras tenía esa expresión que lo volvía loco, en el rostro _(cabe recordar que las ganas de besarla que él tenía era a menudo, pues todas las expresiones de ella tenían el mismo efecto en él)._

\- La compré para los dos - soltó un delicado susurro, que terminó en una gran confesión.

\- Eh?... eeehhh!

\- Es para nosotros, tú y yo aquí en esta casa, Asuna.

\- P-pero como? Por qué?, digo si quiero - ante la sorpresa no le salían bien las ideas que tenía en su alborotada cabesita.

\- Eso no es todo Asuna - Kazuto se puso muy serio en un segundo, lo que asustó levemente a la joven - creo que no me di a entender bien hace un momento, por eso...

Acto seguido se arrodilló frente a ella y le expuso otra cajita mucho más pequeña que la anterior frente a ella. Asuna sabiendo bien a que venía eso no podía creerlo solo pudo llevarse las manos al rostro, tapándose la boca y esperar las palabras de su novio.

\- Asuna - suavizó su mirada antes seria, sonrió de una forma como pocas veces lo hacía y continuó - sé que este debería ser un día dedicado especialmente a ti, pero quiero permitirme ser egoísta y pedirte que seas mi compañera para el resto de mi vida, quiero que aceptes estar conmigo siempre, regalarme tu sonrisa todos los días a cada instante, quiero despertar contigo a mi lado todas las mañanas y sentirme el hombre más afortunado por tenerte a mi lado.

Asuna ya no aguantó las lágrimas y las dejó correr silenciosamente por sus delicadas y rosadas mejillas sin dejar de prestar atención a su amado que seguía hablando.

\- Sin importar en que mundo estemos,y sin importar cuantas veces mas tenga que pedírtelo, solo puedes ser tú!.Quiero ver pequeñas versiones de ti y de mi corriendo en esta casa. Por eso Asuna, quieres hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo? Puedo ser tu esposo? - al terminar de hablar abrió la pequeña caja dejando ver una hermosa sortija de oro blanco con un diamante en la parte central y a lo largo del anillo se dejaban ver pequeños detalles en rojo haciendo alusión a los colores de los caballeros de la hermandad de sangre.

Asuna no dejaba de llorar, sin embargo se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Kazuto y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Por supuesto que quiero - su voz apenas audible por la emoción, pero perfectamente entendible a los oídos de Kazuto - claro que quiero que seas mi esposo y ser tu esposa es lo que mas anhelo. Si está es tu forma de ser egoísta, entonces no me importa que sea mi cumpleaños...

\- Si, quiero casarme contigo y pasar toda nuestra vida juntos, si quiero despertar contigo todas las mañanas, si quiero tener hijos juntos y si!, si, lo quiero todo contigo Kazuto kun - Ambos estaban aferrados el uno al otro soltando lágrimas de felicidad.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que lentamente se fueron separando y Kazuto aprovechó este momento para colocarle el anillo a Asuna en su dedo anular.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, futura señora kirigaya Asuna - le dedicó una suave sonrisa y una mirada tierna.

Asuna asintió sumamente feliz, se miraron fijamente a los ojos para luego decir al unísono _"TE AMO"_ , en un susurro lleno de sentimiento.

Acto seguido unieron sus labios en un apasionado y anhelado beso, más que necesario para sellar aquella promesa de vida juntos.

Lo que les quedó de tiempo Kazuto la uso para mostrarle a Asuna cada detalle de su futura casa, mientras corrían por los pasillos, jugando, atrapándose en abrazos posesivos y juguetones, retribuyéndose el amor que sentían con pequeños besos llenos de sentimiento y viendo todo lo que podían comprar para amueblarla a sus gustos, hasta que llegó la hora de la reunión con sus amigos.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** Holaaa!

Yo de nuevo y trayendo un nuevo aporte a este fandom y... también aprovechando para agradecerles la cálida bienvenida ^^

muchas gracias :3

Los fics que tengo (no son muchos XD), los iré subiendo de a poco.

 _ **Acerca de esta historia...**_

Bueno la había hecho por tres razones en especial.

Pues porque se supone que tenía que haberla terminado para el cumple de Asuna!, pero pues no me había alcanzado el tiempo y como también el cumpleaños de el sexi de kirito chin estaba cerca entonces lo hice en intermedio de ambos cumpleaños y en vez de hacer uno para cada uno, terminé haciendo uno para ambos.

Y porque en ese entonces se había anunciado recién la noticia de la peli de SAO (si, este fic es del año pasado XD) jajaja entonces dije... tres motivos para celebrar y salió esto! #QueNoSeNoteQueAdoroElFluff XD

Gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto ^^


End file.
